What's Her Problem?
by Queen RAkal the Great
Summary: Kagome rushes out of camp early one morning attracting Inuyasha's attention and irritating him into following. What's her problem? Why is she in such a rush? Rated for: language and disturbing images
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is my very first Inuyasha fanfic. I just thought I would let you guys know, since it may be good, it may not be, depending on what you think.I tried my utmost to make sure it was good, so yay for me on effort! =D By the way, this is an InuyashaxKagome fanfic with a little MirokuxSango on the side!

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Kagome woke with a start as her stomach did gymnastics. Gymnastics that were beginning to become more... intense... with each passing minute. Her stomach seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, especially in the morning while they were making breakfast. Sometimes it continued on until lunchtime, causing her to be starving when dinner finally came around. Luckily, she had been able to conceal the fact that she was sick to her stomach in the mornings from her companions, especially the overprotective hanyou.

Her stomach couldn't hold it any longer. The somersaults and twists had begun to become too urgent to ignore. She jumped up, trying to get out of her zipped up sleeping bag as quickly as possible. Shippo, woken up from her quick and frantic movements that were shaking the item in question, looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"What's...going on...Kagome?" he yawned, not completely awake yet. The little fox demon had adopted Kagome as his mother and ever since they had met, slept with her, cuddled into the modern sleeping bag she brought from home. Her hand caught the zipper swiftly and pulled it down in one quick motion.

"Oh, um...it's nothing Shippo. Nothing! Just…um…go back to sleep. I…need to go to the river for a minute is all…" she stammered in a whisper, ending off lamely, as her excuse fell on deaf ears. Shippo was already fast asleep, not needing to hear encouragement twice to go back to sleep.

Kagome gave a sigh relief, thinking it lucky that the boy was still tired because it was earlier than they usually got up. Then her stomach gave an uneasy lurch. 'Oh no' she thought, rushing to get up and over to the bushes at the far side of their campsite.

Miroku and Sango didn't move an inch as the strange miko rushed into the bushes that bordered the brightly lit clearing in which they had set up camp last night. Inuyasha, dozing slightly in a tree, but ever on alert, flicked an ear her way, all the while keeping his golden eyes closed.

'What was she up to now?' he thought irritably, a frown gracing his features. Probably forgot something or decided that she needed another bath before they left on their way this morning. What was with her and her irrational desire about baths? It kept getting in the way of finding jewel shards and destroying Naraku. And Sango and Miroku just kept encouraging her in this desire. Though he was sure the monk only wanted the opportunity to spy on the girls while they were naked...

When she didn't come back after a few minutes he began to get worried. She generally didn't take _this_ long to have a stinking bath. 'She better be alright' he thought, 'though knowing her, she'll have already have gotten in trouble though the morning hasn't even started.' He growled at this thought, knowing perfectly well it was probably true. She was the most troublesome woman that he had ever met.

With an annoyed look upon his face, he stretched and jumped down to the ground in one fluid movement, practically flying over to where he last saw Kagome disappear.

'Damn it,' Kagome thought as she pushed her self back into a kneeling position. This had been going on for little over a week now and she was beginning to get worried. And disgusted; after all, throwing up wasn't one of the most graceful things a person could do. What was wrong with her? She didn't seem to have the flu because other than throwing up, she didn't have any other symptoms.

Kagome sighed heavily and straightened up. She couldn't think at the moment with this gritty unpleasant taste in her mouth, so headed to the river which was nearby to wash it out and ponder over the frightful thought coming forwards in her mind.

Slipping off her shoes and rolling off her socks, Kagome stepped into the river sighed gratefully as the water moved past her, swirling around her legs. It only came up to mid calf and so she had no need to worry about getting her clothes wet. If in fact she did have the flu, getting cold and wet wouldn't be a good idea. But with the path her thoughts were taking, it was most unlikely that she had flu.

Tears began to slip down her smooth porcelain cheeks in tiny rivers as she thought about the one thing she dreaded. Hugging her arms to her body, she waded slowly, rocking back and forth as she did, trying to get comfort out of the activity. After all, she was way too young for this...She was only 16.

Inuyasha was annoyed. Kagome was no where to be found. He looked at the hot springs where she had bathed only night before, but her scent was faint here: she hadn't been there that morning, at least not yet. He had looked down the path that they had travelled on just yesterday, but she wasn't there either, ruling out the idea that she had forgotten something.

Dashing through the trees trying to pick up on Kagome's lingering scent, Inuyasha was getting more worried by the minute. She wasn't mad at him was she? He didn't think so at least. Well, she did sit him yesterday over some stupid thing, but that was yesterday! Kagome usually didn't hold a grudge for long, and especially not into the next day.

Inuyasha was becoming angry. 'Stupid wench. I did nothing wrong and still she seems to be mad at me. Sure, I accidently saw her naked last night, but I'm not a pervert!' Inuyasha glared at nothing as he zipped through the wood, cursing as he caught Kagome's scent, which was full of fear. 'I thought I smelled danger. That's all! Sheesh, stupid woman, making such a big deal out of nothing.'

Emerging out of the bushes at the side of the river, Inuyasha immediately let go a burst of anger as he saw her wading in the river.

"Oi! Wench! What the hell were you thinking, wandering away from camp! You could have been –" Inuyasha stopped, as he saw the tears shining in her chocolate brown eyes, and the tears already present upon her face when she turned around to look at him. Concern flashed briefly across his face.

"K-Kagome...what – what's wrong..?" Inuyasha said softly, worry evident in his tone as he waded into the river unconsciously getting himself wet.

When he reached her he brought her close to him, hugging her tightly, trying to comfort the miko in anyway he could.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." she whispered softly as she buried her head into his haori, "I think...I think I'm pregnant..."

And with that Kagome burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I am completely amazed. The first chapter of this story was up for not even a day, and I already had three, I repeat, THREE reviews! As this is my first story, and first time ever letting other people read it, I am so happy! Thank you all who reviewed, and here are my responses to some of your...interesting... comments! =D

Chrysolite Heart: Thank you for reviewing Spelt intriguing, but here's your wish, you get to find out what is next!

Relena Peace: Just wait and see what this chapters holds for your confuzed and (slightly) evil mind! I'll do my best

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Haha, i don't know quite what you are asking, what with the screaming and questions being thrown my way, but I'm sure this chapter will answer some of your questions (some of them mind you!)

And now for the story!

**Chapter Two**

'Pregnant..!?'

Inuyasha couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on. Why the hell would she tell him that? Kagome couldn't... Kagome couldn't be pregnant! But there was no mistaking it: she was crying almost hysterically into his chest, gripping his fire rat kimono as hard as she could. His face softened, thinking that she must be kidding, or something must have scared her to make her this upset. She couldn't be pregnant.

Leading her towards the bank, Inuyasha whispered to her, slightly fearful of the answer, "What do you mean...pregnant?"

As he sat down beside her, Kagome looked up at him with her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears and gave him the evidence that she had.

"I...I have been sick...almost constantly for the past week or so," she choked out, hiccupping slightly as more tears came cascading down her cheeks. "I haven't gotten my..." At this she blushed hoping he knew what she meant. Inuyasha blushed too, and just nodded when she looked up at him beseechingly.

"But...Kagome...that doesn't mean – damn! It... it could be just coincidence that that is happening!" Inuyasha said desperately, trying to get his emotions under control as they sat there. If in fact she was pregnant, he was going to rip the bastard who did this to her to pieces. After all, she was his! He began to growl softly, not noticing at all, when he clutched her closer.

"Inuyasha...there's...something else..." she whispered, avoiding his eye contact. "I didn't want you to know earlier when it happened, because you would just go crazy when you found out. Promise me you won't if I tell you now?" She had turned to look at him, her eyes gazing into his, begging him to agree.

"Fine," he gruffly said, "I won't go – what did you say? – crazy." He rolled his eyes at last part. What did she think he was, a psycho? "Now tell me." He looked at her with his intense golden eyes, willing her to trust him. She looked away from that gaze, believing that he wouldn't keep his promise when she told him what had happened.

With a sigh, she began recounting what had happened almost a month earlier...

"Oh, Kagome, I forgot something back at the camp! Will you be alright if I go and get it quickly?" the demon exterminator exclaimed to Kagome while wringing out her long hair into the water of the hot spring. The girls had decided that since they had the chance, they were going to bask in the hot water, no matter what Inuyasha was grumbling on about.

"Sure Sango! I'm sure I can take care of myself for a few measly minutes. I don't know why Inuyasha gets so uptight when you don't come with me here! I mean, what's his problem?" Kagome ranted, as she wrapped a towel around her lithe form, also wringing the water from her hair before settling it back upon her neck. "The next time he or Miroku are caught spying, with the excuse that they were 'only looking out for our safety', I'm going to sit Inuyasha and bind Miroku with a command as well!"

"Oh you know Inuyasha," Sango giggled, thinking of how the monk would dislike the idea of a rosary around his neck. Kagome would be able to command him to do something whenever he became perverted! Sango sighed at this thought. It would be so much easier to deal with him if that was the case...

Shrugging into her kimono quickly she figured that if she ventured back to camp in just a towel, the monk would have a field day and that wouldn't do at all. He would make some sort of lecherous comment and make her hit him again. She was sure of it! "He's always over protective and afraid that that wolf will take you away without his permission, that's all Kagome."

"Like I needed it," Kagome said as she gave an unladylike snort, rolling her eyes. 'He's a complete idiot anyways when it comes to love' she thought, smiling and waving goodbye at Sango as she entered the woods that led back to their camp. 'When will he ever learn that I truly don't have any feelings for Kouga? That I only have feelings for – Oh stop that Kagome!' she thought as she gave herself a mental shake. 'He doesn't feel the same way anyways towards me. After all he's got Kikyo.' Bitterness flooded into her as she thought about the half dead priestess who captured the half-demon's attention at every moment possible. That was probably where he had wandered off tonight anyways.

Walking towards the rocky division between the two hot springs, Kagome thought she could hear the distant slap and scream of 'Hentai!' She knew what was going on right now. Miroku would be lying knocked out on the ground because he had either said something inappropriate or let his hands wander where they shouldn't have. Wading onwards to the small waterfall that flowed into the hot spring, she giggled at the thought. When would those two ever get past their nervousness and just confess their feelings to one another? She sighed. She was one to talk; she and Inuyasha still hadn't...

Suddenly Kagome was whipped around and pushed forcefully against the rocky face beside the water fall. Staring into cold blue eyes, all Kagome could do was gasp as Kouga caught her mouth up in a passionate, forceful kiss.

"K-Kouga! W-what are you doing?" she cried as he stripped her of her towel, leaving her body bared in front of him. She tried to cross her arms to hide herself from his view, but he forced her hands away and pinned her down. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was useless; he was too strong for her.

"I can't take it anymore!" he whispered hoarsely to her, taking in the sight of her pale, gorgeous body. His eyes lingered over her chest as he continued on, "You're my woman Kagome, and I am going to make sure that no one will ever doubt that again!" His eyes glanced up at her eyes full of fear and he shot her a cocky grin before smothering her with his body.

She struggled as hard as she could, but nothing would make him get off of her. She was stuck unable to move as he wrenched open her legs and forced himself inside of her. She nearly screamed with the pain of the sudden intrusion, but bit her lip until it bled, not letting him have the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She almost passed out with the harmful ache of him moving inside of her when it was suddenly over.

Letting go of her, he stood up and made himself ready for travel again. She slumped against the rocks sitting half in the water. He looked like the same Kouga as ever, but a small change had occurred: his eyes held triumph because for once he had one over the mutt.

"I'll be back in about month, depending on where mutt face has dragged you. If my seed hasn't taken by then, we'll go through this again, just to make sure. After all we wouldn't want the mutt to get any ideas would we now?" He grinned, thinking that when Inuyasha found out, he would enjoy the show.

"Bye Kagome!" he called to her as he sped away, in a whirlwind of choking dust.

Kagome just sat there, where she had dropped, dazed. Could... could that have really just happened? Had Kouga really have... raped her? Her mind couldn't believe it but her aching, bruised body told her otherwise.

Slowly getting up, flinching as her muscles screamed in agony, she found her soap and scrubbed her skin quickly until it was raw. She wanted to get the feel and smell of him off of her. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. It wasn't supposed to go that way. A girl's first time was supposed to be enjoyable, exciting. It was supposed to be pleasurable. It wasn't supposed to make her cry! Shaking herself inside for the second time that day, Kagome dressed and gathered her things.

As soon as she could she was going home for a couple of days, so as to soak in the tub and cry her heart out. No one could know of this...especially not Inuyasha who would as soon as he found out, take off after the wolf and beat the crap out of him. Plus, how would she explain it back home, where they had no demons? 'No, Inuyasha definitely couldn't find out about this' she mused as she headed through the woods back to camp to ask Sango if she could use Kilala for a little bit.

Kagome hiccupped softly as she finished her story. Tears began to slide down her cheeks again as she thought over and over about what Kouga had done to her. She couldn't get it out of her mind, no matter what she tried. Those few days she had spent at home sure hadn't erased this terrible memory. She glanced over at the hanyou. His features were screwed into a confusing expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking for once.

Inuyasha was speechless. Literally. He couldn't think of anything to say to Kagome. Not a single comforting word could enter his head. He was too busy focusing on keeping his body in that same position, for he was afraid that if he moved, he would jump into flight to find the stinkin' wolf and kill him. His youkai was fighting to get loose so that it could tear Kouga to little itty bitty pieces. How dare he lay a single finger on Kagome that caused her pain! How dare he lay a finger on her period!

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha again as he began to growl deep in his throat. It was the most terrifying sound that she had ever heard, even though she knew it wasn't directed towards her.

"Inu... Inuyasha?" she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder softly. What was wrong with him? If she had told him this before, after it had happened, he would have left without a single glance back to kill Kouga! But now – now he was just growling and staring down at the dirt with a murderous expression upon his face.

Her voice got through to him, and he silenced his inner youkai quickly. Hell he was mad! He was ready to rip every single male in sight to pieces if he didn't get to Kouga soon enough. But he knew that Kagome would never allow him to do that. He would be punished severely with 'it'.

He looked over at her when he was calmer, to see her looking at him with confusion. He grew irritated. 'Why the hell is she looking at me like that?' he thought, frowning slightly.

When his face shifted into a frown, while looking at her, she knew that he was thinking about her. It could only be her that he was thinking about with that small frown playing across his features. Suddenly it looked like an idea dawned upon him as he dragged her closer and took a huge inhalation of her...her what, she didn't know.

He had it. Her scent would have changed if she was pregnant, even if she was only a couple of weeks along. He could confirm her story and check to see if the wolf – damn him to hell and back! – was the father. He dragged her closer and took a sniff.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome squeaked. He was holding her pretty close and she wasn't sure what was going on. Why was he sniffing her?

"I'm checking to see if you are what you say you are and if Kouga is the pup's father, wench," he all but growled at her. He was frustrated. There was no smell of wolf demon in her scent, but she was definitely pregnant. And the pup was definitely part youkai. He couldn't tell for certain what kind of youkai at the moment anyways.

Kagome's eyes widened as what he said sunk in. They... they could do that? Demons could tell when a female was pregnant and who the father was? She involuntarily gasped, as she realized Inuyasha could tell her, and then she would be able to either give up on her situation if Kouga was in fact the father, or be flooded with relief. "What is it?" she whispered, her eyes widening in anticipation and fear of what the answer would be.

Inuyasha sighed, and turned to look at her in the eyes. "You're most definitely pregnant," he stated with no emotion whatsoever. Even his eyes had stopped being as transparent as usual. Kagome paled as she took this in. Was... was the news bad? She gulped as he continued, "There is no presence of wolf demon though, but there is definitely some sort of demon blood present." Inuyasha looked as puzzled as she felt.

"You...You mean that Kouga isn't the father? That this... this baby isn't his!?" Kagome cried out at Inuyasha, her face flushing red quickly. Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly at this reaction. She... she wanted Kouga to be the father? Even though he raped her? How, how could she think that even after what she went through? His ears sunk lower with each passing thought.

He was caught out of his thoughts when an excited Kagome threw herself at him, knocking him over.

"Oh thank GOD!" she almost screamed, relief pouring into her body almost at once. The news was too good to be true. "I don't think I could have standed it if he was the father!" She almost laughed in pleasure at the thought that she wouldn't have to leave the group, and more importantly, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears perked up almost at once when he heard this. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to bear Kouga's pup. He was so overjoyed that he swept her into a hug, enjoying the feeling while it lasted.

But... who was the father if it wasn't Kouga?

Kagome seemed to have thought of this as well, and pulled away from Inuyasha blushing fiercely. Her hands were balled into fists on top of her legs, as she stared at them.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome... who... do... is there any other..." he appeared to be searching for the correct word. "...incident... that you can think of that would have caused this - this -" he began, and finished by waving his hands around in frustration.

He almost couldn't hear her as she whispered, "Only one other, Inuyasha..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okies, first off: Sorry that it took so long to update this. I just wanted to make sure that it was you know, PERFECT. Ha, yeah right But seriously, i was trying to get at least a chapter ahead of my updating schedule, and i am right now, so yay, you guys get an update! Enjoy!

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Ok, first question, why 'pease'? And of course i will keep writing, as long as I have ideas...and your other question? You find out this chappie

inulover614: Thankies for the review

Sgt. Justin Smith: Say please next time ok? I update when I want, not when commanded. Power to the People! D

Without further ado, enjoy!

**Chapter Three****:**

"There's another!?" Inuyasha almost yelled out of frustration. How could this have happened without him knowing? And twice in under a month!? Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at her, his face growing to a nice shade of purple. He was most certainly upset that this happened at all. And he thought that her time was dangerous! Wait – had this happened in her time or his? His eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mind going over every possible time this…this INCIDENT… could have happened.

Kagome just sighed and wiped away a few stray tears from her face. This was going to be difficult to explain to the hanyou. He always tended to jump to conclusions and was able to get her angry with a single scoffed word or irritating glance. She glanced over his way, and saw that she was correct; the half-demons eyes were narrowed with anger and suspicion. She took a deep, calming breath, preparing for the struggle ahead, and dove in head first.

"Inuyasha, do you remember about three and half weeks ago when we were ensnared in Karasumai's spell?" Kagome began carefully, catching the half demon by total surprise. He had been too immersed in his own over active imagination to see or hear what she had been doing.

Inuyasha hesitated slightly before answering. He didn't know where this was going, and was afraid to answer, lest the answer he gave was wrong. He didn't think he could take being 'sat' at this moment in time. Looking over into her eyes, Inuyasha told her the truth, although a bit quickly.

"Yes." He pressed his ears as flat as he could against his skull, as though it would block out the words he thought she was going to say.

"Good," Kagome whispered, surprising him. "Because that was the only time when the other incident could have ever occurred - whilst we were trapped within Karasumai's castle."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened when Karasumai had placed the entire Japanese Feudal Era under her sleeping spell. He didn't think that he would ever forget what had happened that night…

_A mist__ had descended upon the countryside, causing every single person who was caught in it to fall into a deep and troubled sleep, filled with their deepest desires, no matter how strange they were. Kagome and Inuyasha, travelling alone because Miroku, Sango and Shippo had separated ways with them earlier for a brief amount of time, had tried their best to out run the mist to an ancient castle nearby. Seeking refuge and feeling lucky to have made it within the castle's thick walls, they had been given a single room to wait out the creepy mist. Unbeknownst to them, the mist originated from the castle and proceeded to engulf the room in which they were staying, as soon as they entered. Inuyasha, fighting off the drowsy feeling engulfing him, caught Kagome as she fell, deep in sleep. Trying to stay awake, even biting himself to do so, he eventually succumbed to the power of the demon's sleep spell._

_The next thing he remember__ed, after blurred, passion-filled dreams, was waking up in the same bed as Kagome, both of them stark naked. Staring down upon her beautiful, sleeping form, he wondered if this was real. Were they really naked and in bed together? Was his dreaming of late really coming true? A drum sounded, from far off. That was what had awoken him – the constant, rhythmic beating of a drum. Blushing furiously – and with one quick glance at Kagome to see if she would be alright for a little while – Inuyasha got dressed and went to investigate the origin of the noise. 'And' he silently admitted to himself, 'I need to get as far away from Kagome as possible, before I do something we will both regret.' _

_Upon finding a main room, engulfed in darkness and smelling immensely of that mysterious mist, Inuyasha wondered where the fuck they could be. Just what kind of castle was this? The dark surrounded him and threatened to squeeze his body like a giant boa constrictor while the mist wanted to put him into a deep, fretful sleep full of Kagome. _

_When __a woman of unbelievable beauty appeared, he just growled at her, shouting the usual obscenities. Her hair was long and dark, her skin as pale as the moon, and her eyes as bright as stars. He, not being one to look at women who weren't Kagome, ignored her beauty. She, ignoring his insolent tone for the moment, taunted him and told him that he and all who crossed her would die, for she was the powerful demon sorceress Karasumai. Naraku would give her as many jewel shards as she wished when she had removed this thorn from his side – the thorn of course being the young miko and half demon. Plus, the jewel shards they had were a valuable bonus._

_Charging at the half-demon__, Karasumai attempted to kill Inuyasha in one fatal blow. He had awoken from that mist when no one should have ever done so and for that, she was angry. After all, no one should know about her failure to keep even a half-breed under her control. Rage consumed her as she blasted him with her most powerful tainted miko magic. But she underestimated him, thinking she could kill him so quickly and easily. _

_Inuyasha killed her without a second thought, as her powerful blast of magic missed him by a landslide, and picked up the shikon shard which had fallen from her forehead. Even before her body hit the wooden floor, blood spilling forth, the mist disappeared from the countryside, and the occupants of feudal Japan awoke. Shippo and Kaede awoke, each wondering why the other was looking so shocked and upset. Sango awoke crying and Miroku awoke blushing furiously, frantically looking around for his perfect woman._

_Inuyasha ran back towards the room in which he had awoken in__, to find Kagome awake and glowing, her bow trained upon the doorframe. Lowering it, as she saw the familiar red and silver fly in, she sighed in relief. Waking up with no clothes on, and alone, she was frightened more than she would admit. With quickly spoken words, and the jewel shard exchanging hands, they left the castle, hoping never to return. Or to have to remember what had happened. The journey back to Kaede's was silent._

"I... I remember," Inuyasha whispered softly, his eyes upon his clenched hands which sat in his lap. His mind was still in a daze from that night. He was still, even after all of this time had passed, unable to remember what had happened while they were under Karasumai's spell. Now he finally knew. A light blush blossomed across his features, as he thought about what had happened.

Kagome was just as lost in thought as he was. A blush soon covered her face as well, considering she couldn't believe that that had actually happened. It was one of her wildest, deepest darkest secrets…how had Karasumai known what would totally throw her into numbness when and if she found out?

Looking up, she placed a soft hand on the half-demon's shoulders and whispered hesitantly, "I-Inu-Inuyasha?"

Glancing up straight into her eyes, Inuyasha replied, just as softly, "Y-yeah, Kagome?"

"Do you remember anything about Karasumai herself?" Kagome began, while staring into his golden orbs, then looked down at her green clad lap, "I mean… I know you told us about her name, and her connection to Naraku…but… how did – how could – why?" She finally ended off in a breath of a sigh, unable to make what she wanted to tell him known. It was just too confusing. She only hoped he knew what she meant.

Inuyasha knew. He didn't need words to know what she felt and saw, when her emotions played across her face like one of those "movies" Kagome always wanted him to go to. But…even though he knew what she wanted to ask, he didn't know how to answer her. It was just so complicated and…embarrassing.

"S-she mentioned that…that…her sleep spell was deadly…no one could wake up from it unless she chose to let them…" he whispered softly, looking out over the river, which was shining in the early morning light. He knew that wasn't what she was looking for though, as he felt her eyes still trained upon him. "She said…that her spell was designed to bring to life a person's deepest secrets, their most heart-felt desires and that she could never control what a person saw…or did..." With a last apprehensive look at the river, he turned to the girl who was sitting beside him.

Her cheeks were a bright fire hydrant red, and still growing brighter. Karasumai made her feel so vulnerable, knowing that someone could make her deepest desires come to life in a single second. It scared her, knowing that the she-demon had been in Naraku's control. Could he know what had happened in that room then? Was it some twisted plot of his? Feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her, she raised her own and looked deeply into his.

Whispering, knowing that he would still be able to hear her, she softly said, "What will we do?"

He twitched an ear towards camp, and then flashed her a small fanged grin.

"We do what we do every morning: go and search out jewel shards and Naraku…" She rolled her eyes at this. How typical of Inuyasha! No matter what happened all that mattered was that collecting the jewel shards and destroying Naraku. She sighed softly, listening as he continued.

"...and tomorrow I will probably be able to tell what type of demon blood you are carrying…" She just looked up at him with softened gray eyes and nodded.

Helping her to stand, the couple walked back towards their camp and friends.

**A/N:** And rememeber people, any review is a good one! So please, leave comments/concerns in my review box and I will get back to you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hi people! Sorry about the long update. Things have been really stressful on my side of the computer screen, and I have had almost no time to complete at least another chapter ahead of the one we are on. That and I have been trying to spew out more story ideas and figure out a somewhat conclusion to this one, because to tell you the truth, I haven't thought of anything past maybe two more chapters? Hehe...I'm bad that way...

**Disclaimer:** I should have done this before. I don't own these characters in any way. And to tell you the truth, I really don't want to...

Ayani-chan: I had hoped that I would get reactions like yours!

SgtJustinSmith: Thank you

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Haha, I love readers! You guys always have so much to say about the story, especially plot lines that I haven't covered yet! Thank you for reviewing!

inulover614: I'm happy that I updated as well, and look another chapter! Yay me!

RelenaPeace: Here you go! I updated! And I agree, Kouga is not one of my favourite characters when it comes to plot concerning love..

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter Four****: 2,544 words**

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly with an almost dizzying intensity; a light wind blew through the trees, rustling almost every single individual leaf gently; and there was hardly a cloud in the vivid blue expanse of the sky. It was a perfect day.

Inuyasha was settled into a tree above the small clearing they had chosen for their camp. No matter where they camped, it had to have trees around it, protecting the group from the elements as well as allowing Inuyasha to have a comfortable place to sleep.

Yes, the day had been good, Inuyasha decided. The monk and demon slayer hadn't been too troublesome and the runt hadn't complained or provoked him at all. Everyone had kept up easily, even Kagome.

After travelling such a distance in the past two days, the group was ready for some rest and relaxation. Unconsciously, Inuyasha had wanted to get as far away as he could from that river where Kagome had told him she was pregnant. He didn't like it at all that she was in "that" condition. It irritated him to no end, even though she wasn't trying to get special privileges – yet.

Twitching an ear, he found everyone in camp: Sango and Miroku were at the stream close by, washing clothes and gathering fresh water; Kilala and Shippo were playing some game between the river and camp that he was sure they had just made up; and Kagome was pouring over one of her stupid "text-books." It looked like she was torturing herself without any reason.

He looked over at the girl, and gazed at her intently. Her back was hunched over the thick book, and a frown creased her face. Intent eyes read the writing, and every so often she would scribble furiously into a notebook which lay on the ground beside her. Her hair would blow around her small form, causing her to push it back behind her ears. He smiled softly as she cursed, threw the pencil down beside her and then picked it back up hesitantly with a scowl and began again. She was just so cute some – wait. What was he thinking? This was Kagome! The bitch who would 'sit' him without any reason at times!

Scowling, his thoughts turned back towards the pregnancy issue. Remembering that he told her that he probably could tell her what sort of half-demon child she was carrying, he took a deep breath and then searched for Kagome's scent, breathing it in. He hadn't had had a chance earlier in the day and so now was as good as a time as ever. As he inhaled her scent he choked.

And fell out of the tree with a loud 'thump.'

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, wondering what in the world could be his problem. She had never seen him be so ungraceful, especially when it came to dismounting from a tree.

She realized though, as she gazed at him, that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were widened by surprise. Becoming a little worried when he didn't move after a while, she rushed over to his side and tried to rouse him.

"Inu – Inuyasha!" She cried, while shaking his shoulder quickly, "Wh-What's the matter? What happened? Are you ok!?" Desperate, she tried everything she could think of to make Inuyasha respond to her. She shook him 'til her arms were sore; she threatened him; she even shouted at him, but nothing would make the hanyou move or speak.

Becoming hysterical, Kagome began to cry and scream, rocking back and forth as she clutched herself into the fetal position. She didn't know what to do. Miroku and Sango were gone – god knows where – and Shippo and Kilala had disappeared as well. What was she going to do? She couldn't – she wouldn't – live without him around her. What had happened anyways?

Coming out of his daze, he felt damp earth pressing roughly against his cheek. Realising his mouth was opened wide, he closed it and finally tuned into his surroundings. Who was screaming like a banshee? Sitting up irritated, he saw Kagome in a complete panic, crying and shaking. He grabbed her quickly, and clutched her to his chest. She had to calm down, or she may hurt the pup!

Whispering soft words to her, telling her that it was ok – specifically he was ok – that she needed to calm down, he got her to stop shaking at least and for her crying to calm slightly. Panicking, because she was going to begin hurting herself if she didn't stop, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Kagome, you have to stop crying! Get a hold of yourself, wench! You'll hurt the pup if you don't calm yourself!"

She sniffled softly, her eyes widening when what he had said sunk into her head. The…pup!? Jerking her smoky eyes to his golden ones, she looked at him with expectation and dread.

"You…you…you mean…? Kou –" She was caught off when his arms crushed her to his chest again, and he began to growl fiercely.

"No!" He barked. "He is NOT the father of your pup!" His arms loosened their hold slightly, so that she could turn her head upwards to look into his eyes.

"Y..you mean…we….us…." Kagome's head was flooded with information, as she tried to make sense of what Inuyasha had just told her. If it wasn't Kouga who got her pregnant then it was –! She jerked her eyes upwards to capture the golden ones of the man in front of her. His eyes were filled with confusion, worry and…joy.

Hugging her tight to him again, Inuyasha felt like he never wanted to let her go. He was going to be a father. And Kagome, Kagome was going to be the mother of his - their - pup! He was so happy that he could have jumped clear across the highest mountain in the world without breaking a sweat and smiling the entire time. But instead, he just held Kagome closely.

He just wanted to hold her forever. But…if Kouga was going to come to find out whether she was carrying his pup in the next few days then a serious conversation had to occur now. Before it was too late.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated softly, catching her attention. Pulling away from his warm embrace slowly, she looked up at him. His eyes, although still joyful, were serious now. She nodded slowly, indicating for him to go on. "I know you don't want to talk about it probably, but…that day at the hot springs...I need to know about something... that might have happened…" His voice was soft, almost soothing, as he tried to get her to open up to him about that day, even though it might be painful.

Kagome took a deep breath, as she thought of that day. It was a painful memory, and she never wanted to think about it ever again, and Inuyasha knew that. If he was asking her to remember it right now, it meant that he had a good reason. Bracing herself against the memories that flooded into her mind from the space in which she had locked them in, she straightened and looked up into his molten golden eyes, giving small nod, to encourage him to go on.

Taking that small nod, and straightening of her figure as consent to go on, Inuyasha spoke softly of the issue they needed to discuss.

"Kagome…that day at the hot springs, did Kouga mention anything about you…being marked?" Inuyasha was desperate for her answer. It would determine everything that would happen after this moment, especially when they met up with Kouga again.

Kagome thought. And thought. It wasn't that her memories were fuzzy of that day, even though she wished that they were. No, she was slightly confused by Inuyasha's request, but knew by the way that he clutched onto her arms that it was important. She wanted to make sure that Kouga had in fact said that or didn't. Spacing out, she reviewed that day in her mind.

Inuyasha, taking her silence and spacing out for the worst, clutched her tighter as his ears drooped sadly. 'He…he did mark her that filthy bastard!' Inuyasha thought wildly. 'I…Kagome…we have no chance now…' Inuyasha's ears pressed flat against his head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered softly, coming out of her self-induced trance and causing the half-demon to flinch slightly, "He…Kouga…didn't mention anything about….marking…"

There was a long, deathly silence before Kagome was crushed against Inuyasha's chest again.

"Inu..Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked indignantly at him. He just sighed and held her closer and much more tightly, if that was even possible.

Whispering, he explained.

"Demons, unlike humans, don't celebrate marriage, Kagome. Instead, they mate and then mark the one they have chosen. This mark, this sign of devotion and love, can not be reversed in anyway. If...if Kouga has done this, if he has marked you as his, I would never stand a chance. He…he could take you away from me without a second thought…" Inuyasha ended sadly, with a slight tightening of his arms and the wavering of his voice.

Kagome was shocked by the emotions she could feel in Inuyasha's voice. He had never opened up so much to her. She realized that this was indeed serious. If Kouga had marked her…she would never be able to hold Inuyasha again. She probably wouldn't even be able to finish the quest, if it was up to Kouga!

Pulling back from Inuyasha's comforting gaze, she looked into his golden eyes and told him once again that Kouga had not said anything about being marked.

"…though…" she began, with hesitation evident in her voice.

Inuyasha, hearing the first part of her question, began to feel despair again, thinking that she had remembered something that Kouga had done.

"…what does this mark look like anyways..?" She was slightly confused by what he meant by 'marked'. Was it visible? Or was it just a thing that demons could sense?

But when she had finished, he realized that as a human, and one from the future, she had no idea what he had meant as a mark.

"The mark could be visible, it could simply be a scent that surrounds the chosen one, or it could be a mix of the two," Inuyasha stated simply, "It all depends on how powerful the feelings are for the markee." Inuyasha hesitated before going further, as he saw the frown of concentration on Kagome's features.

"Kouga didn't leave….a scent mark on you…so did he…bite you?" Inuyasha forced out. He hated the very thought that that damned flea bitten wolf would have even dared to cause her any pain. It boiled his very blood and caused him to emit a soft growl.

"No," Kagome stated, looking at Inuyasha. "He didn't say, bite, or do anything of that sort to me." 'He just took away my innocence and dignity,' she thought bitterly. "Why does this matter anyways Inuyasha?" She was confused by where this line of thought was going.

"If he had done anything in anyway to mark you, I would lose you and the pup," Inuyasha snarled softly. He was upset that that could even happen. He would never allow his offspring to ever be hurt. Not like he was.

Seeing the question about to pop out of her mouth, he continued, "If a mate has been unfaithful, particularly if they are female, the male has a phrase that if said, would kill the pup of the other demon or the female or both." He ended this with a sharp, dangerous snarl. Even the thought gave him pain. He would have to go chop down trees later to let loose his rage.

Kagome gasped. Would…would Kouga really do that? She almost couldn't believe it. But when she remembered that Kouga had once attacked humans without any provocation, she realized that he was just the type of demon who would do that.

"That is why, I MUST know if he marked you, especially if we meet up with him soon," Inuyasha continued, softer than before. "I could never stand to lose you…" He raised a claw and traced the outline of her jaw slowly and gently. Kagome clutched his hand tightly, before stating once more:

"He didn't mark me, Inuyasha. He didn't."

"Good," he replied. "Which means, that if I marked you, it should still be there..."

"What!?" Kagome cried, jerking away from him. If he had marked me…!? She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking about the conversation they had just finished. "Why didn't you just check if your mark was there!? Why did we have to go through all of – all of that!!" she practically growled at Inuyasha, waving her arms around, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

Looking up into her eyes, he gave his trademark smirk, and stated simply, "Would you have really wanted me – without any explanation – to strip you and look?" His smirk grew wider, as his words got the desired effect. Kagome's face had turned a bright red color and she was sputtering out something about him being a 'jerk' or 'idiot'. He didn't really care, because seeing the young miko flustered was just too priceless.

Gathering what dignity she had left over from his words, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled sweetly as she could before striping her shirt off. Inuyasha blushed madly, and all but lost his head. He sure wasn't expecting that!

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly intoned, crawling forwards to the shocked and shifty eyed half-demon, "Aren't you going to check to see if your mark is there?" She stopped just in front of the hanyou, with a devious smirk on her face. "Or are you going to just sit there all evening, staring at the ground?" Kagome, though she would never admit it, was greatly enjoying teasing Inuyasha like this.

Hearing the laughter in her voice and since it was directed at him, he became irritated. But she was right. He needed to know if during that spell, he had marked her. Closing his eyes and saying a short, muttered prayer, he turned to look at the younger girl in front of him. Her face was tinted a light pink, and her eyes were all smiles as she sensed his embarrassment.

He smirked at her and swiftly tilted her head to take a look at her left shoulder. The feel of her skin upon his and the look of it as a backdrop for his claws, had his heart pounding faster and faster. 'Damn it! Why does she make me feel this way?' Inuyasha growled softly to himself, tilting her head farther to the side. Looking into the hollow where her shoulder and neck met, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

There, right on her neck as plain as daylight, was the mark. HIS mark. The mark was composed of two puncture marks placed on her neck, with a half moon circling one and crossing between them. After the crossing, the ends came up beside the second mark and faded into her skin. It was the mark of one with dog demon heritage. Grinning, Inuyasha turned to Kagome's curious eyes and hugged her fiercely.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked, slightly puzzled. She had never seen him so happy before. He was positively…glowing! "Is it there? Is there a mark there or not?"

As an answer, Inuyasha swiftly kissed her.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, and please, review!

The following link is what I think the mate mark looks like, and this is for those who don't get what I am trying to describe:

i10./albums/a122/Rachelroxs4537890/Inuyashasmatemark-1.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok, I hope none of you get all snippity at me for the late chapter. I have been trying my hardest to keep ahead of this story by at least a chapter so that I can post as regularly as possible, but I ended up hitting a writer's block/Rachel was stressed out of her mind. School has just finished basically and I am still recovering from that stressful time. As well as writing this story, I am trying to write others, attempting different themes and styles. Hopefully you will like them when I finally finish/post them!

g2fan: yes I must agree that he is a S.O.B. and thank you

inulover614: I try to keep it interesting! Hopfully this one will be full of explanation as well, and if not, hopefully the next one!

seshomarusgirl: thanks

inulover227: Thanks for the great review! I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story, or at least what I? have written so far! Send me a message or something, if the link didn't work. I would really like it if everyone could see the general idea of what I meant by the mate mark. Sorry for the late update though ;;

sexymamita2007: I'm glad it's Inuyasha's as well!

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Your first question should be answered in this chapter! Hopefully, after the trouble with Kouga is over, I will figure out some way to incorporate Naraku and Kagome's mood swings into the mix.

maire53: Next chapter's right here!

Skyheart92: thanks!

Ayani-chan: I loved how he fell out of the tree like that too! I love making him do the things I have always wanted him to do in the anime (I am currently reading my way through the manga). Kouga definitly can go to hell

RelenaPeace: Thanks for the review!

animenianshizuka1264: Wouldn't the M rating be for graphic details? Almost lemon like stories are included in that category I believe. But, if you think I should change the rating, please say so!

**Chapter Five: **

Groaning slightly, Sango rolled over. She didn't want to have to get up today. Inuyasha would just push them hard again, as though moving through the countryside at a speed that was inhuman – for most of them – would make them find Naraku faster. She snorted softly. That was unlikely. Naraku had disappeared with out a trace – once again – and there were no rumours about him at all – once again.

Irritated that she couldn't go back to sleep, Sango sat up and groaned. Looking over at the half-demon perched in a tree, she shot him an evil glare before finally getting up. Miroku was just stirring as was Kilala and Shippo. Oddly enough, Shippo was sleeping curled up next to Kilala instead of Kagome.

Frowning, Sango turned to look at Kagome. When she and Miroku had come back from the stream last night, they found Kagome and Inuyasha hugging each other tightly. Odd enough, when they entered the clearing, the couple hadn't jumped apart blushing and coughing like usual. Instead it was like they didn't even notice that someone had walked in on their little get together.

Miroku, being the pervert he was, got a reaction out of Inuyasha when he asked innocently whether or not they should leave and give them some privacy – after all, Kagome wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course, he didn't quite use those words or that polite, inquiring tone. Which caused Inuyasha to chase after him, threatening to tear his guts out through his nose – and Inuyasha definitely wasn't using a polite tone. She snorted softly.

Sango continued to stare at Kagome as Miroku got up and made a small fire to cook breakfast over. Usually Kagome was one of the first up, no matter if she was extremely tired the night before or got no sleep what so ever – like on the nights of the new moon. She was always bubbly, cheerful and had a smile for everyone. But today was different.

Today Kagome was still snuggled into her sleeping bag, oblivious to the world around her. Inuyasha was even up as he had jumped to the ground in front of the tree he slept in, when Miroku had awoken. Sango frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong, and if they should wake her. She had seemed really tired lately after all…

"Oi! Sango!" She was shaken out of her reverie as the short tempered half-demon literally shook her. She looked up at him, and noticed the briefest flash of concern in his eyes. No matter how much he would deny it, Inuyasha cared for them all, even Shippo who tended to get on his nerves the most.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake Kagome.

"Breakfast won't make itself!" he snapped before softening his tone, when he looked over at Kagome's form. "I want to let her sleep as much as possible today…"

Sango just nodded numbly, a little shocked. Turning towards the fire, she noted that Miroku and Shippo appeared shocked as well. What was going on? If this was a regular day, Inuyasha would be snapping at Kagome trying to get her to feed him ramen. But this was no regular day apparently.

Inuyasha had lost his usual gruff tone and was looking at Kagome with a soft emotion in his eyes. Miroku, not needing to be told twice by Inuyasha when he was in this weird mood, was rummaging through Kagome's bag as quietly as possible. Even Shippo was quiet, looking at Inuyasha with thoughtful eyes.

Inuyasha knew that they were looking at him as though he had grown three heads. He was acting differently, but he couldn't help it. Kagome needed the sleep. That and the fact that she was carrying his pup kept nudging any mean words from his mind. If his friends weren't around to report back to Kagome, he would be jumping up and down with a silly grin on his face.

With a last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the rest of the group.

They were sitting patiently around the small fire, waiting for him apparently. They were already eating, and Sango handed him his portion of the ramen. Her eyes were full of questions, but she knew – as did the others – that he would explain himself in due time. If he didn't, well, they would have to just suffer.

Slurping down half of his ramen, and with a quick glance back over at Kagome, he turned his attention to his four friends in front of him. All of them looked at him, waiting. They had already finished eating, and were ready for travel.

He looked down at his claws as though he had just acquired them. Miroku, ever the nosy one, began the conversation, when it appeared that Inuyasha wouldn't.

"Well, Inuyasha?" he asked, making his tone soft and un-challenging. It wouldn't be good for them at all if Inuyasha was in an annoyed mood when they asked him questions – particularly if they were personal questions.

Inuyasha thought a bit about how he was going to say this. He decided to take a page out of Kagome's book and decided to dive right in. Without looking up at his friends, Inuyasha asked, "Do you guys remember when that bitch Karasumai popped up?"

Well, his wording wasn't the same as hers, but it was certainly effective.

Glancing up, he saw Shippo looking sad and mournful, Miroku looking up expectantly around him and Sango blushing like she was a damned tomato.

He grinned. He might just enjoy talking to them about this if they had experienced weird things as well.

Sango spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence around them.

"What about Karasumai, Inuyasha?" she asked, not looking towards him or the others. She seemed incredibly embarrassed and sad over the topic and didn't want to catch any ones eyes with her own.

"I assume you went under her spell as well?" he inquired, lifting an eyebrow. They all nodded, though Miroku grinned at the same time. Inuyasha didn't even want to know about what had happened with the monk when he was under the spell. Inuyasha shuddered a little as his imagination took over.

"Well…" Inuyasha paused, unsure of how to tell them this without getting extremely embarrassed. "Kagome and I were together at the castle I told you about when it happened….we happened to fall under the spell and got the same…result…from it…"

He blushed, remembering what he had seen when he had woken up.

Miroku, who was enjoying the blush rising across Inuyasha's features, merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked, "What ever do you mean, by 'results'?"

Inuyasha lifted his head from where it was staring at his claws and growled menacingly at the monk, "What do you THINK I meant by 'results' you pervert!?"

Sango, for the first time since this conversation had occurred, looked over at the hanyou and gasped.

"You…you mean…?" she stuttered out, unsure if what she was thinking was actually what had happened.

Inuyasha just nodded, looking off into the forest to the side of his friends. He really didn't want to go through the details of that night. It was very…uncomfortable…for him. After all, he didn't remember anything about that night.

Miroku just snorted. Finally these two stubborn friends had realized their love for each other, even if they were under a spell to do so.

Inuyasha glared at him, all but spitting fire out of his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo whined, tugging on Miroku's robes. He was so lost and confused. What results were they talking about? And why would that cause Kagome to sleep in longer and Inuyasha's change of heart?

"Well," Miroku began with a twitch of his lips, "When a man and woman deeply ca – "

He was cut off suddenly as Sango's boomerang crashed onto his head, effectively knocking him out. Inuyasha just shook his head and snorted, wondering when the monk would finally learn.

Sango, who put away her weapon when finished with it unorthodox use, glanced over at Inuyasha. "What does this have to do with Kagome sleeping still, Inuyasha?"

She was confused as to why this should really change anything. After all, they had been placed under many a spell before, and had always been forced to get up at the crack of dawn the next morning – injuries or not.

Inuyasha blushed again, turning a nice fire hydrant red. He took a long glance at Kagome and then muttered out something that even Shippo couldn't pick up.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, wondering what had the half-demon so quiet. He was usually annoying and loud.

"I said, Kagome's pregnant," he all but whispered, his eyes trained on his claws once more. Sango gasped in surprise, and then squealed and hugged the man before her. Not Miroku of course. You couldn't hug him without placing yourself in direct line of fire from his lecherous hands.

Inuyasha was taken back as he felt Sango tackle hug him. Sure he expected that from Kagome, but never from the stoic slayer she had befriended. He was truly thrown off balance.

"Oi! What's the deal?" he ground out, looking at Shippo puzzled. The kitsune just shrugged. He had no idea either what had gotten into her. Miroku, who was just getting up and rubbing his head, looked surprised when he saw her in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha! You sly dog!" Miroku ground out, shooting him a grin that was underlined with extreme hurt should he take Sango from him.

Inuyasha got the message.

He pushed Sango from him, sputtering and turning a nice light pink. He wasn't used to so much attention, particularly the nice kind.

"Oi! What's the big deal?" he gruffly said, standing up and crossing his arms. "It's not like we've defeated Naraku or anything…"

Sango just looked at him like he was crazy, and Miroku hit him over the head with his golden staff.

"Oi!" Inuyasha growled, clutching his head where the heavy staff had fallen. What had he done now?

"Is that all you can think of, Inuyasha?" Sango forced out, her eyes going dark and threatening, "the jewel and killing Naraku? What about the fact that Kagome is going to be bringing another life into this world?"

Inuyasha just looked at her, with his mouth open and gaping. When he realized that it was open so that flies could come in, he swiftly snapped it shut.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" he ground out, as though he was in pain. He wasn't looking at his friends, but rather off into the forest. "If we meet up with Kouga any time soon, it won't matter if she is bringing new life into this world or not."

"Kouga?" inquired Miroku, with a puzzled frown. What did Kouga have to do with Kagome being pregn – oh. Kouga was vying for Kagome's attention as well after all.

Miroku's thoughts seemed to have made their way into Sango's head too, and she looked murderous. She was ready to track down Kouga and skin the hide off of his bones.

Looking at Sango and noting the dangerous 'I'm-going-to-kill-something' look, he placed a calming hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Is she pregnant with Kouga's child," Miroku stopped hearing the low menacing growl coming from the half demon and then continued, "Or is it your child she is bearing?"

Sango's body was tense under his hand, ready to spring up into action. Kouga. If he had done this….Ooh she couldn't begin to imagine the painful torture she would inflict on him. He had done this to Kagome – sweet, innocent Kagome!

"It's mine," Inuyasha mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"Thank the Buddha," whispered Miroku, letting go of his hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango's body visibly relaxed when Inuyasha uttered those words. Inuyasha would take care of Kagome. There was no doubt about that, considering he kept shooting glances over at her prone body with a soft smile on his face.

'Ok,' Inuyasha thought, 'Time to keep up appearances.'

"Ok, we need to plan for the mangy wolf who will be showing up in the next few days. He told Kagome he would be coming back around now to check if she carries his child," Inuyasha all but spit out the last part, an angry look coming on his face, "and he told her that if she wasn't, he would fucking do it all over again. And I can't let that happen, now can I?"

Miroku and Sango got a serious look on their faces. "We'll do anything in our power to keep Kagome safe, you know that," replied Miroku.

"Tell us what to do." Sango spoke with a slight edge in her voice, looking straight into his eyes.

"Here's the plan…"

**A/N:** Please review if you can and tell me what you think of this chapter!

If you have any questions/comments/concerns, please do drop me a line and I will get back to you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Ok, I hope you guys are happy that I am updating once more. I have all the chapters written out until 10 or so, which I am currently still working on. I want to see if I can finish this fic and a few others before summer's end, as my school year coming up is going to be pretty busy. I have had more time as you can see to write and stuff, so enjoy this chapter!

Oh, by the way, the number of reviews that I got this past chapter was depressing. I mean, three?

darkeneddemoness: I must agree that Kouga is an ass, but please, do not ask me to update. I will update when I update ok? But thanks for the review

inulover227: Well, I hope that I keep getting better at this, cuz sometimes I really feel that I get worse! Thanks for the uplifting review!

RelenaPeace: Here you go! Since you were dying to see what happens when Kouga turns up, here is a tidbit :)

**Chapter Six****:**

It was later that morning. The sun was fully out in all of its intensity and the group had been moving through the countryside for quite some time. Instead of the breakneck speed they had been experiencing for the past few days, today's travel was relaxed and leisurely. Their leader had no objections to the pace, as he had to carry Kagome in his arms bridal style to avoid waking her. That he didn't mind though, because it gave him an excuse to take in her pleasant vanilla scent which was just beginning to be tinged with the spicy scent of peaches. This scent was unique to her and her alone, and announced to all other demons, as well as himself, that she was pregnant.

Miroku and Sango, being the friends and experienced fighters that they were, had spread out slightly in front of Inuyasha, making him for once the last person coming down the dirt path. It was all part of their plan to intercept Kouga before he could reach Inuyasha and take away Kagome forever. Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder, prepared to leap off as soon as necessary.

Weapons were at the ready. They were prepared for any attack that could come their way.

Inuyasha smiled slightly at this. As soon as he had told them about how Kouga was coming to try to claim Kagome as his, they were all for protecting her. She was, after all, the glue that held their tiny family together and none of them could handle the emotional stress that would occur if she was taken from their midst.

Sango was particularly fierce when it came to the issue. She wasn't willing to let Kouga take Kagome. Inuyasha was pretty certain that she would go down fighting rather than just hand the girl over to the spoiled wolf prince. She had, after all, lost her entire family against her power and was now trying to get back her brother. Kagome had become her sister and if she had the chance to protect her, she would.

Miroku, although calmer in appearance, was just as fierce when it came to Kagome. She was the first to give him a serious chance. Before he had met Kagome and Inuyasha he had figured that he would try his hardest to defeat Naraku and bare a child to continue on the fight, but he wouldn't make connections with anyone; he wouldn't get close. Kagome had changed that. She had shown him that life was worth living even though he might be gone the next day. They were friends and nothing more, but he knew that she was vying for him when it came to Sango's affections towards him. And for that he was grateful enough to protect her from anything.

Shippo, although weak because of his age, was willing to protect her in anyway he could as well. His fox magic could only hold someone off for so long, but if it made any difference he would do it forever. She was after all, his step-in-mother. She had protected him from the Thunder Brothers and countless other demons since that battle. Kagome had risked her own life for his more times than he could count and now, he would be finally repaying her the favour.

Kagome was precious to each and every one of them, and none of them would give her up without a fight. Especially not Inuyasha.

For Inuyasha, she was his world. Sure, Kikyo had started the change in the half-demon, but Kagome was going to be the one who would finish the change and stick around afterwards. She loved how he was Inuyasha and not, say, that stupid boy from her time, Hobo or whatever. Kagome was so intertwined into his life now that without her, he would die most likely. Or at least, his soul would die and he would go insane.

Yes, Inuyasha was the fiercest out of the entire group when it came to Kagome.

They had been walking for over an hour when Kilala stopped and began to growl softly. Not softly enough that Inuyasha couldn't hear it though. He signalled to the humans who walked in front of him, and they braced themselves, knowing who was coming. Kilala had been told to specifically growl when a certain wolf demon approached.

The tremulous whirlwind that was Kouga quickly came into view and winded its way towards the group. In front of Miroku and Sango he slid to an abrupt, but oddly graceful stop.

"Oi!" He called at them, not noticing Inuyasha and Kagome behind them. "Where's my woman!?"

A soft growling began to form from behind the two humans. Inuyasha, being Kagome's mate, couldn't take it if another male said that she was his. It was driving him slowly insane, knowing that this delusional male right in front of him thought that he could take Kagome away from him. The growl rose in pitch and changed to a snarl when Kouga went on.

"Don't tell me that mutt-face lost her now! Where is the flea-bitten dog shit anyways? To scared to face me is he?" Kouga smirked as he spoke, knowing that Kagome was his. He didn't care that he was rude to these pitiful humans. After all, what could they do to him when Kagome was his and his alone? Even Kagome wouldn't be able to stop him from killing that mutt when he finally had her in his arms.

Inuyasha snarled at Kouga, finally gaining his attention. Inuyasha's face was a mask of fury, his arms tightening and loosening around Kagome's still form. He was ready to fight for his mate and their child's life, no matter what was going to happen to him. Kouga would never, NEVER take Kagome away from him. Never.

"Oh there you are dog shit! I was wondering where you had crawled off to, but I notice now that you were just hiding from me," Kouga smirked cockily again. He was basking in the glory of having Kagome to himself once and for all. Now she would be able to come back to the wolf cave and bare him some much needed pups. Kouga smirked again as Inuyasha's growl rose in intensity. Oh how he loved to mock and bait this dog!

"I never hide from you!" Inuyasha spat at him, holding Kagome closer to his chest. She was beginning to stir slightly from her deep sleep. "You're so weak I can kill you with one swipe of my claws!"

Kouga just laughed at Inuyasha. And if there is one thing that Inuyasha hated, it was being laughed at.

**A/N:** Ok, so what do you think? And what do you think is going to happen next?

Please review, or at least email me about it!

And what do you guys think of me posting a new AU OOC fic soon? I have some chapters written up, and maybe next chapter update here, I will have a summary.

Please check out my main page for any news/updates etc.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok, Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but things have been getting really busy around here. School is starting up pretty soon so you all know what that means: less time for updates and writing. Imense apologies to those who love this story and want to read as much of it as they can. Please be grateful to know that I am still writing it and am currently on Chapter Eleven.

ChrysoliteHeart: Thank you so much! I love cliffies, to an extent, and love writing them as well! I'm glad you thought that it was a good way to end the chappie

BoredGirl17: The best things in life you always have to wait for...sadly that is the case, but I am sure you will like this chappie as well

dragonkkid1: Wow, that is awesome praise indeed. Thank you so much !

J4YL1N: Here you go, the long awaited Chapter 7!

Ayani-chan: I must agree that Kouga is one of my least favourite characters, mainly because he gets in the way so much of potential KagomexInuyasha times. Enjoy!

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Omg! That would be totally awesome if Ayame was pregnant by Kouga! I haven't written it out like that, but maybe later on I will put Ayame in the story... I do like her character after all

RelenaPeace: Oh you'll love chapter eight then ;D This chapter should be interesting as well, I hope!

inulover227: Thanks so much for the support!

TH3SAiiNT: Like I said to someone before, all good things take time. I can only come up with so many ideas and have so much time to write them down. Please be satisfied with what I can give you now ok?

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha didn't do anything.

Miroku and Sango stood in silent shock. When anyone had ever laughed at Inuyasha before, he had reacted violently. It usually ended up that whoever was doing the laughing originally was killed without any mercy at all. Whoever laughed after the initial laughter (i.e. cronies) was also dealt with; this time slightly less severely as the 'attacker' was beat to a bloody pulp – to most likely die on the morrow. To see Inuyasha not react at all, but stand silently staring at Kouga with a fierce look upon his face, was unnerving to say the least.

Inuyasha wasn't going to react. He couldn't react, not with Kagome cradled carefully in his arms. To fight back and try to kill Kouga for his laughter would mean that Inuyasha would have to set Kagome down or have someone else hold her. She would then be vulnerable. So instead, Inuyasha opted for staring stonily at his opponent.

Kouga's laughter soon died off as quickly as it came. He began to get worried. He didn't understand why the mutt hadn't attacked him like usual. Thinking wildly, frantically, he froze. Did he…did he know about what had happened only a month earlier at the hot springs? Kouga searched Inuyasha's face for some kind of clue to answer his question.

There was nothing that he could see that would help him.

'Oh well,' he thought with a sudden grin, 'she's still mine and there is nothing that dog shit can do about it.' He felt like laughing or jumping up and down in excitement. Finally Kagome was going to be his and his alone!

Inuyasha didn't like the grin that was forming on the wolf demon's face. He didn't like it one bit. He could almost hear the gears turning in Kouga's head, the sound disastrous to him and Kagome. And their pup. If he let Kouga finish his thoughts, Kagome would be taken from him. Swiftly, Inuyasha took a small jump back. He wanted to put as much space between him and the stupid grinning wolf as he could, without actually running away. He wouldn't stoop to that wolf's level, no siree!

Kouga's grin only widened as he witnessed Inuyasha's jump, a small attempt to get away from the approaching battle. Oh, so the little doggy didn't want to give up his Kagome did he? Well too bad so sad for that little mangy mutt! Kouga flexed his claws, cracking each individual joint so that it made a distinctive popping noise. He had the right after all, to take his woman from this mutt using force. It was the demon law after all. Section three, line 24. If Inuyasha didn't know that, too bad for him.

Inuyasha clutched Kagome to him more securely before charging straight at Kouga with a sudden burst of speed and somersaulting straight over the dumbstruck demon's head. He carefully landed on the ground behind him. Kagome shifted a little, but then went back into deep slumber. She was unaware of what was happening in reality, as her dreams were filled with a small half demon baby…

Kouga turned around and stared at the mutt before him. When had he decided that he was going to go all fancy? Just who was he trying to impress? He watched and grew frustrated as Inuyasha simply cocked an eyebrow and somersaulted over Kouga once again.

Kouga snarled and spit at Inuyasha in fury. He was being made fun of! No one made fun of the Prince of the Demon Wolf Tribe and got away with it.

Inuyasha slowly sauntered up to Kouga and began growling, snarling, and yipping and yapping at Kouga. The sounds, to a human, made absolutely no sense at all. To a demon, they made some sense, but were mainly mumbo jumbo. Inuyasha was telling Kouga, in somewhat of a primitive manner, that he didn't think that he was important enough to be dealt with.

As the two demons continued their contest for the loudest and deepest dog sounds, Kagome began to wake up. She could feel a deep vibration in her chest and was curious as to what was going on. The sun was shining brightly in her eyes, which meant that it was almost noon time. Noon!? Her eyes jerked open. Why was she still sleeping so late!? Inuyasha would kill her!

Shifting her eyes slowly around her she noticed Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing off to the side looking tense although ready to fight. A puzzled frown made way onto her face, before she looked up towards the person who was holding her in their arms. It was Inuyasha. The expression on his face was fierce as he all but shouted in the dog demon native tongue. Turning towards the person who he was fighting with, she froze in fear when she saw that it was Kouga.

'Oh god, oh god,' she thought wildly, 'he's come back for me, oh god, what am I going to do?'

Breaking the flow of yips and yaps, Kouga began going into a complicated sequence of sounds. He had had enough. He was going to take Kagome for once and for all, whether Inuyasha wanted to give her up or not. It was difficult for him to keep his speed with this series of sounds, as it had to be preformed perfectly or it could kill someone.

His words fell on Sango's ears like magic. It was like an incantation that a priest or priestess would perform to keep demons at bay, and yet, here a demon was saying it. But just what was he saying? Sango was puzzled, and she quickly looked over to see Miroku and Shippo apprehensive and worried. Turning to look at Inuyasha, she saw the same look on his face. He was clutching Kagome, whom she noticed was now wide awake, closer to his chest. Why were they worried about these odd sounds?

The yips and snarls ripping from Kouga's throat caused Kagome to jerk upright in Inuyasha's grasp, before she started struggling frantically to break free. Numbly, Inuyasha set her down on her feet, only to watch her walk almost sexily over to Kouga's beaming and arrogant figure, swinging her hips with every step.

Inuyasha reached out a hand to her retreating figure, a painful, betrayed expression flitting across his face briefly. He let his hand drop after a moment, his claws curling into a fist and his sharp claws drawing blood from his palm.

"Ka…Kagome…." he whispered, watching the love of his life walk away, in a way only Inuyasha wanted to experience, to his rival. He swallowed heavily, before turning his eyes towards the rest of his friends. He saw shock and mild confusion on Sango's face. Miroku's face held sorrow as did Shippo's. They both knew, as did Inuyasha, want that sequence meant. Sango wouldn't have had any idea what the wolf had just done.

Kouga had called his woman to him. And now, if he found out that Kagome was pregnant with someone else's pup….

Inuyasha's heart began to beat wildly, squeezing his chest painfully as he thought about what was going to happen next.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**A/N:**

Hello Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

As promised, a small summary of one of the fics that I am working on. Tell me what you think and I might just post it!

_Attacked:_

_Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Kyouryoku don't consider themselves friends. They don't even consider themselves aqquaintances. They are enemies through and through. Or at least, that is what Inuyasha thought for a long time. But one night after school, after another daily episode of 'tease Inuyasha' something happens to change Inuyasha's mind. Why is there screaming coming from down the art hallway? Why can he smell the distinct tang of blood and the feel the fear rolling off in waves? And why, when he sees who is hurt, does he rescue her, after all she had done to him? _

It's slightly OOC ( I think) and definitly AU. I would like to think it's even better than this story...but I would love your opinions!

Thanks for reading! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Ok, I know. You probably don't like the cliffhangers, or the fact that I haven't updated in a LONG time. Please note that I am the Prime Minister of my school's Student Council, and therefore, very busy. I just don't have time to sit down and write anymore, as well as I have had very few ideas in the past little while, for continuing this story as well as any others that I have started writing.

Broken-Midnight-Butterfly: Thanks, it's always nice to know that people are addicted to your work!

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Yeah, personally I don't all hate Kouga, but he is always just the perfect character to use to try and break up the group. If you have an idea, go for it! And thanks for the input on Attacked!

sakura-chan2222: I can't let you chase him around with a T-Rex, steamroller or a baseball bat, but please, go ahead with the barney songs!

anonomous: Hopefully everything will be happy, in the end. But, this is your first fanfic? I feel honored! And I hope it isn't the worst...

BoredGirl17: read to find out!

MikaTheCatHanyou: I glad you loved it, and I myself don't know what is going on in his mind...

Creaturekeeper: I will try to keep writing, if you keep reviewing!

inulover227: Thanks for the review! And I completely understand about school taking up all of your time! I don't even have time for napping!

xXxDarkFairyxXx: Just because you say cliffhangers are an ass and that I should update because of them, doesn't mean I will.

kartronthepegasus: Here you go!

Relena Peace: Well, I hope this answers any questions/worries you might have about the last chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome was inwardly shivering. Being this close to Kouga was unnerving and it took all she had to continue moving sexily towards him.

She knew she was killing Inuyasha inside. It broke her own heart to know that she was hurting him so deeply. She could almost feel the sorrow radiating off of her lover, and it tore her up inside.

Inside she was in a turmoil, but on the outside she appeared calm and in a dazed state. To all it looked as though she was reacting to the spell that Kouga had cast. In fact, Kagome didn't feel anything compelling her to come to Kouga when he began speaking in the dog demon native tongue. She didn't feel anything at all really. She could understand what he was trying to do, oddly enough. The spell told the caster's woman or mate to come to him. So she did.

The only problem was, she wasn't his mate.

She was Inuyasha's.

'Oh god, oh god,' she thought frantically, fighting to keep the calm and expressionless mask on her face, 'this better work, this better work.'

Taking a calming deep breath, Kagome wound her arms about Kouga's chest, fighting the reflex to gag. She almost stiffened when she felt his arm go around her waist and tug her full against his hard chest. It reminded her too much of what had happened at the hot springs and she wished desperately that there was some other way to carry out her plan.

But there wasn't.

She looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the look of pain and betrayal that was radiating from Inuyasha's golden eyes.

'No,' he thought desperately, 'No…it…it can't be….'

Inuyasha's heart and soul were in pain, screaming out in agony. How… how could the one he loved go and turn her back on him like that? How could she leave him for the one who had hurt her so bad earlier? He didn't even have the heart to fight back.

His ears pressed tightly against his head, as he saw Kagome's side being pulled flush against Kouga's. It hurt him so much to see another male wrap an arm around her small waist. It hurt so much too see that blank look in her usually so vibrant eyes. Inuyasha's heart was breaking. There was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop it.

Sango and Miroku looked on with painful expressions. All of their preparation was for naught. Kagome would now be taken away and they would never get to see their best friend again.

Miroku silently raised a hand in prayer, asking the gods to help them with this situation, while Sango bowed her head and grieved. She was going to lose someone else close to her again.

Shippo was confused and worried. Why was Kagome holding onto Kouga? Why wasn't she with Inuyasha, where she belonged?

Kouga was elated. He finally got what he had been questing for. He finally had Kagome.

He was almost bursting inside from the happiness and joy of getting what he wanted. He couldn't help but boast.

"Stupid mutt. I don't even know why you even thought that you had a chance with MY Kagome." He emphasised 'my' enjoying the look of pain that flashed across Inuyasha's face. "Now, all we need is for her to be with my pup and things will be perfect once more."

Kouga became confused though when Inuyasha's defeated look turned to one of smugness. What was going on here? Why would the mention of Kagome becoming with pups, specifically Kouga's pups, cause Inuyasha to look smug? His confusion must have been present on his face.

"Feh. Like you could even make pups or take care of them since that nose of yours is so useless. She isn't carrying your pups you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and took up his once more proud and confident stance.

Kouga inhaled Kagome's scent deeply. She was with pup but….they smelt like dog demon. Specifically they smelt like a certain dog-shit he knew too well. Kouga began to growl, his eyes flashing dangerously. His woman had been unfaithful to him!

He thrust Kagome from him, so that she now stood between the two demons. She still wore the blank look upon her face and she was turned, facing Inuyasha now, her back towards Kouga. She was worried. She thought she knew what was coming, but nevertheless she was afraid. What if he just decided to strike her down with those large claws of his? Suppressing a shudder, Kagome waited.

Kouga began to chant in the twisting dog demon language. This chant was much more complex than the previous one, causing Kouga to slow down immensely. The rhythm though was not lost, and it sounded haunting and tragic. It was a chant of betrayal and sorrow.

Inuyasha instantly tensed as he heard the sounds come from Kouga's throat. It was happening. Kouga was going to kill his pup, and let Kagome bleed to death without any mercy. She was not going to be forgiven for this act of adultery. There was nothing he could do, but watch as the spell took effect on Kagome's small form.

Kagome shuddered as the feeling of dread and immense cold began to seep over her. It couldn't touch her soul but it still affected her mortal body just the same. Listening carefully to Kouga repeating the words, she was aghast. He was going to…kill her child and then let her bleed to death, every moment until the end painful and agonizing.

She grew angry, but she unconsciously began to follow the spell's instructions. Her body began to shudder and quake. She fell to her knees, one hand clutching her stomach tightly as though in pain and the other supporting her weight. Her hair fell over her face like a sweeping ebony curtain. The trembling began to get worse, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her stomach.

Inuyasha was at her side the minute she fell.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He cried, trying to get some form of answer from her. He was desperate. He felt like he was dying inside, knowing that she was going to leave him.

Miroku clutched Sango to his chest, holding her head down so that she didn't see the heart breaking sight of Inuyasha calling out to his doomed lover. Sango was crying, trying to understand why Kagome was dying. Why did she have to leave them? Why did she have to go? Shippo was crushed between her and Miroku, clutching Sango's chest with fear. Was…was he going to lose Kagome just like his mother? Shippo's eyes began to tear up and soon he was sobbing as well.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as one last shudder rippled through Kagome's body before she was completely still. His hand hovered over her shoulder before he flipped her onto her back.

Her eyes were staring up towards the beautiful blue sky. They were dull and no life was seen inside of them.

Kagome was gone.

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter and please review!

Also, I will be posting the first chapter of my newest story 'Attacked' please check it out!


End file.
